Dress Me Up
by nekojita
Summary: A YxA fic to both answer a challenge Scribblemoose came up w/, and to mark the end of my paid account on ff.net. Enjoy.


Dress Me Up  
  
*******  
  
by nekojita  
  
*******  
  
Disclaimer: I own Weiß. Yep, you heard me right; Aya and Yohji are all mine. Hee.. And when Koyasu comes after my ass for stealing them, I'm gonna plead innocent by reason of insanity. Not a judge in the world will convict me. That's a good thing. I think.  
  
*******  
  
Tons of thanks to Tritorella for the beta and the help!!  
  
*******  
  
Yohji toyed with one of Aya's ears, the black fur even silkier than the crimson hair they poked through. His lover purred at the touch, rubbing his cheek along Yohji's knees, his black tail curling behind him in lazy waves of pleasure. Aya glanced up at Yohji through the strands of hair that fell onto his face, revealing a fleeting, wicked grin before he started to lap at Yohji's skin.  
  
He had a hard time not jumping at the first lick: his kitten's tongue was rough and wet, but Yohji soon relaxed and enjoyed the sensation. Aya started at Yohji's feet and worked his way up, taking his time. Yohji started to moan when Aya got past his knees and started to lick his inner thighs, and he was squirming in his seat as he spread his legs wider. Just another minute or two, and that wonderful, textured tongue would be exactly where he wanted it to be. Where he was hard and aching.  
  
Just a couple of centimeters from Yohji's cock and Aya sat back on his heels, a pained expression on his face and his ears flat along the top of his skull. When Yohji sat up in his chair to make sure the man was all right, Aya suddenly produced this hacking sound. He hunched over the floor, and the coughs that wracked his body made the silver bell on his collar chime discordantly. Making a moué of disgust, Yohji massaged his kitten's back as Aya hacked up a furball..  
  
Only to suddenly find himself lying in his bed, a shuddering Aya in his arms. When he lifted a hand to wipe at his eyes, Aya heaved himself upright, bending over his lap as he continued to vigorously cough. Yohji sat up with him, and as in his dream started to massage Aya's back with one hand while the other reached for a tissue. He grew anxious when he noticed how hot his boyfriend was to the touch, and the worry grew stronger the longer that Aya coughed. It was several minutes later before he stopped, and when he did he fell back weakly into Yohji's arms.  
  
"Aya, there is no way in hell you're just suffering from 'a simple cold'," Yohji snapped worriedly, citing Aya's explanation for his cough, constant fever and runny nose the past couple of days. If it was a cold, Aya should be getting better by now, not worse.  
  
"Kudoh.." Aya's attempt at a sigh only led to another coughing jag, though fortunately this one only lasted for a minute or two. When it stopped, Aya wheezed softly for a moment, crumpling the tissue he held in his right hand as he rested his head back on Yohji's shoulder.  
  
"It's just a cold from spending that night out in the rain."  
  
Kissing his lover on the temple, Yohji stretched out his arm to turn on the bedside lamp and prepared himself for a nice, drawn out, potentially nasty fight. Aya hated doctors, so he'd keep insisting that he only had a cold. Yohji hated seeing Aya weak and attempting to cough up his lungs every ten minutes or so, so he would be insisting on the obstinate fool going to the doctor. Yep, it was definitely going to be a nasty fight.  
  
"Listen to me, you stubborn little twit. You're out of breath walking up the steps to our bedroom, you're up most of the night coughing and hacking, and your fever is getting worse each day. I'm taking you to the hospital tomorrow."  
  
Aya pushed away from Yohji and turned around enough so he could glare at him. "I'll be fine. All I need is a little rest and a break from the constant cloud of tobacco that surrounds you."  
  
"Now I know you're sick, you just said something about needing some rest. And if smoking is so bad, how come you're the one doing all the coughing?" Yohji returned the dirty look, and the two of them remained silent as they became locked in a glaring contest. If Yohji won this, there was a chance that Aya would back down and go to the doctor. There was also the chance that the current American president would have a sudden epiphany and convert to Islam, but weirder things were known to happen. Actually, Yohji thought as his right eyebrow started to twitch, the odds were better for the president thing..  
  
Luckily he was saved by a soft knock on the door. They broke off the glaring contest to see who it was paying them a visit at this time of night, and found Omi cautiously poking his head into their room. He appeared relieved about something, probably the fact that for once the two of them were wearing clothes to bed, and entered the room.  
  
"I heard Aya-kun coughing again, and brought some medicine for him, and tea with honey." Omi set a lacquered tray on the nightstand and handed a bottle of cough syrup to Aya. Who looked about to argue that he didn't need anything for his 'simple cold', until he started hacking again. Omi made tutting sounds as he lightly pounded on Aya's back, and Yohji handed his boyfriend some more tissues before snatching the medicine and figuring out much of a dose his little masochist needed. Once that was done he glanced over at Omi, and noticed that the boy not dressed in pajamas but some worn jeans and an Astro Boy t-shirt.  
  
"Don't tell me you're still up this late at night."  
  
Omi grunted as he took the cup of cough syrup from Yohji and forced a gasping Aya to hold it in his hand. Yohji glumly noticed that the chibi's glare had much more effect on Aya than any of his ever did, and Yohji mumbled about how unfair that was while the redhead drank the medicine.  
  
"I've been up all night finding out all I can on a French play my class is putting on at school. Now drink some tea, Aya-kun. The honey should soothe your poor throat. When I get up in the morning I'll schedule you an appointment at the hospital first thing."  
  
"I'm not.."  
  
"Being a bother? Of course you're not, Aya." Omi smiled as he patted Aya's hand, but the expression never reached his blue eyes, which had paled with determination and a spark of anger. "It's no bother to make sure a dear friend receives the medical attention he needs. Just think, the sooner you get better, the sooner you'll be able to help on missions. As it now stands, there is no way you'd be able to work if you're coughing every five minutes and giving away your position to the enemy."  
  
Trying to glare his way out of the appointment, even Aya had to admit defeat after a few fruitless minutes. He hmphed as he accepted the cup of tea from Yohji and leaned back against him, tucking his head under Yohji's chin as he made himself comfortable. For his part, Yohji felt both amused and peeved about how Omi had managed to get Aya to give in. He'd tried the same argument about their work on his lover, and the grouch had just brushed him off. But let Omi make it and.. Well, it just wasn't fair that the chibi was the one person who Aya would back down from nine times out of ten, and not Yohji. After all, _he_ was Aya's lover, not Omi. And Yohji didn't buy the school project excuse for one minute. Nope, his young friend had been up all night surfing for porn again, he'd bet a week's worth of abstinence on that. Anyone so genki and chibi as Omi had to be perverted as all hell. He'd probably been hitting bondage or porno websites or something like that..  
  
Omi stayed around long enough to make sure that Aya finished his cup of tea. "Well, I think it's past my bedtime now. Aya, there will be a note on the kitchen table in the morning with the time of your appointment. You'll be excused from working the Koneko the next day or two, depending on what the doctor says." When Aya started to protest Omi pulled out his cold smile once again. "Hopefully you'll be better soon, it's been a week since Weiß had a new mission; we're overdue for another sometime soon."  
  
The moment after Omi left their room, Yohji very slowly reached out and turned the light off. Then he just as slowly lay back down on the bed, with a threat muttering Aya in his arms. While he was grateful of the fact that Aya would now be going to the doctors, Yohji wasn't happy over Omi using blackmail to make that happen. Granted, the stubborn idiot wouldn't have gone any other way, short of being tranquilized and hogtied, but still, it meant that he was left with a very irritable redhead who didn't appreciate being outmaneuvered by a seventeen year old.  
  
"Not one word, Kudoh," Aya snarled.  
  
"No, sir." Yohji even bit back on the sarcastic answer he'd normally supply and resolved to fall asleep as quickly as possible. Seemed the only was he was going to get lucky the next day or two was with his little dream kitten. He couldn't wait until Aya was feeling better and not so grouchy because of Omi and his 'cold'.  
  
*******  
  
"Aya-kun, what did the doctor say?"  
  
Yohji looked up from the wrapping paper he'd been restocking to see Omi bounce over to Aya, who had just returned from the hospital. He stopped trying to clean up the mess that Weiß's fan club had left for the day and walked over to his lover. Clever Omi had scheduled Aya's appointment so he'd miss the mob, thus ensuring that Aya actually went, at the very least for the excuse of being as far away as possible from the insane girls. But for a man who'd just escaped one of the things he hated the most, Aya didn't look very happy. Maybe he liked screaming 'buy something or leave' twenty times a day at the top of his lungs more than Yohji had suspected.  
  
Aya brushed aside a curious Omi and stalked over to Yohji. He came to a halt right before him, and when Yohji decided to have a cigarette while waiting to find out how in the world he'd pissed off his lover _this_ time, Aya snatched the stick from his hand and dropped it to the ground.  
  
"Hey, that was my cigarette!"  
  
"And the reason I have bronchitis, you moron!" Aya rasped as he ground his foot over the stick. "According to the doctor, it started as a sinus infection and is well on its way to becoming pneumonia. All because of your smoking."  
  
Waving his hand in the face of Aya's glare, Yohji shook his head. "I don't see how that's possible. You're just blaming me because you hate me smoking all the time!"  
  
"I'm not making this up, give Rôyama a call if you don't believe me."  
  
"Uhm, Yohji, I don't think Aya is making this up. It is possible for smoke to cause a sinus infection, and I know that it also helps to increase the probability of someone having bronchitis." Yohji glared at a suddenly 'helpful' Omi. Who didn't seem bothered with the dirty look in the least. It figured that only Aya's glares ever affected the brat.  
  
Jerking a hand through his hair, Yohji glared back and forth between Aya and Omi. "So this is all my fault?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Ah, Aya-kun, maybe it's not completely Yotan's fault, but he is certainly partially to blame. Bronchitis you said? Almost pneumonia? You need to get to bed right now then, before you get any sicker." Omi suddenly started to fuss over Aya, feeling his forehead for any fever, snatching the bag of prescriptions from Aya's hand and pushing him towards the steps to the living quarters all at the same time. Shaking his head, Yohji told Ken that he was going to go upstairs with Aya and followed the other two. From a safe distance, of course, and amused over Aya suffering Omi's attention the entire time.  
  
*******  
  
"Okay, seriously, what did the doctor say?" Yohji asked Aya, who was curled up in their bed, wearing his sweatshirt and with the blankets tucked up to his chin thanks to Omi.  
  
"He said I have bronchitis, which most likely started out as a sinus infection. Thanks to your constant smoking," Aya paused to stare beseechingly at Yohji as he tried to free himself from the tightly tucked blankets, "it developed into a bronchial infection.."  
  
"And almost pneumonia. I know, I was there for it the first time. Though, in my defense, you wouldn't be as sick as you are if you'd have just gone to the doctors a couple days ago." They fell into another glaring contest, and after a minute Yohji's nicotine craving started to get the better of him so he broke it off and walked over to the window to distract himself from the urge.  
  
Looking down at the street below him, Yohji did faintly recall some doctor or another warning him about how much more likely he'd develop respiratory infections because of his habit. But he'd always been a pretty healthy person, and when the illness had failed to materialize he'd ignored the warnings. It figured that Aya would be the one to get sick. That was just his luck, making the one he loved pay for his mistakes.  
  
"So what do we do now?" Yohji asked as he cracked open the window. Granted, it was a bit on the cold side, the weather, but fresh air would probably be better for Aya.  
  
"You quit smoking, as of now."  
  
Turning around so fast that his hand whacked into the wall, Yohji started to shake his head. "No, that's not an option." He'd tried it before, one or two times, and he'd never managed to break himself of the habit. The first time there was a mission after Yohji would resolve to never smoke again his will crumbled to dust and he'd be puffing away even more than before. It wasn't so much the nicotine, which he truly was addicted to, but after killing someone in cold blood..  
  
It was a slice of normalcy, of doing something that a person untainted with blood and sin would do a dozen times a day that helped Yohji to leave behind Balinese and death and return to normal. Or at least as normal as he'd ever be. All of Weiß had their quirks after missions: Omi would devour a pint of ice cream after sending in the mission report and then spend several hours playing his video games until he was tired enough for no nightmares to bother him, Ken would bounce one of his soccer balls off one wall or another for hours, and Aya had to clean himself and his katana before he'd stop being Abyssinian. Well, Yohji smoked, and that was that. He'd cut back on the drinking and the pot because of Aya, but he wasn't completely giving that one vice up.  
  
Expecting to see Aya glaring at him and about to fight, Yohji looked over at his lover and found a pensive Aya chewing on an eartail, something he very rarely saw the man do. Usually it just happened when Aya was really tired and perplexed with some problem or another.  
  
"Yohji, I know how you feel about smoking, but you have to at least watch how much you smoke around me and in the apartment. I'm not going to keep getting sick because you've decided to die of lung cancer."  
  
"Well, actually I'm hoping to die from a massive stroke during sex one night." Yohji sat down on the bed beside Aya and tugged the lock of hair away from the redhead's mouth. "But you have a point. I should cut back when I'm around you." It wasn't exactly a willing concession, but he didn't want Aya to be sick like this all the time. Besides, if Aya of all people was willing to bend a little, he could meet the man half way.  
  
"I can't promise to stop smoking entirely when we're together, but I'll cut it in half. Ten sticks a day. If that works out, I'll give quitting another go. Maybe this time it'll take, if I have something else to substitute my oral fixation on." Yohji leered at Aya and bent his head down for a quick kiss.  
  
Aya smiled at him as he tucked back Yohji's bangs. "It's a start, but that's not good enough. Five."  
  
Yohji frowned as he thought of how much time he normally spent with Aya during a day and shook his head. "No good. Ten."  
  
"Five, Kudoh. Any more than that and when you light up I take off." Aya scowled at Yohji in a manner that clearly told him that Aya wasn't going to budge on this. Pursing his lips, Yohji gave the matter some serious thought. Only five cigarettes a day, barring when he went off to do errands and such, wasn't a hell of a lot. He'd been smoking over a pack a day when Aya and he had started their relationship, and it had been a hell of a time to cut back to just a pack. But five..  
  
"What do I get if I do cut back to five?"  
  
Hissing, Aya finally managed to snake an arm free from the tucked blankets, and in a minute he was sitting up in bed and glaring at Yohji. He coughed a little when he became upright, and knocked Yohji's hand away when tissues were held out to him.  
  
"Dammit, Kudoh, why do I have to 'pay' for everything from you? Can't you just cut back to five and leave it at that?"  
  
"No." With anyone else Yohji might feel guilty for insisting on such a stipulation, but first off, if he didn't do that, Aya would run roughshod over him in a heartbeat. Secondly, five cigarettes a day.. He was going to be miserable as hell, and deserved something for his future suffering.  
  
"How about this. For each week I manage to be a good boy and smoke only five cigarettes a day while in your presence, not counting missions, I get one night where I'm charge." Yohji waggled his brows to make sure Aya knew in what way he'd be in charge. Hell, if this worked, it might actually be worth the nicotine withdrawal..  
  
This time it was his lip that Aya nibbled on. "Once a month."  
  
"Nope, not good enough. I'll budge to every two weeks, though. That's my final offer."  
  
Aya looked ready to try and barter some more, but before he could speak he started coughing again, this time in earnest. Yohji held his lover and brushed the hair off Aya's face as he tried to clear his lungs, and in a few minutes Aya was once again lying down on the bed, his face flushed and his lips damp.  
  
"Fine, every two weeks," Aya begrudgingly agreed. "But if you even once break down and have more than five around me, it automatically defaults into once a month."  
  
"You got yourself a deal, love." Yohji placed a quick kiss on Aya's cheek.  
  
"Hmph, I have a feeling I might regret this, Kudoh. There's no telling what you'll come up with on your nights."  
  
Smiling, Yohji curled up beside Aya and stroked his cheek. "Oh, I promise that you'll enjoy everything I come up with, at least by the end of the night. Besides, I thought the reason you loved me was because of my sense of adventure."  
  
"And here I always thought it was because of your spectacular ass," Aya remarked, and immediately let out a yelp when Yohji rolled over, dragging Aya on top of him.  
  
"Well, I was hoping it was because of my stunning good looks or immense intelligence, but I can live with that."  
  
*******  
  
Yohji looked over at Aya, who was working on an arrangement, down at his watch, back to Aya, then a quick glance around the Koneko, and then back at his watch. Damn, it was only a minute later than the last time..  
  
"Yohji-kun, didn't you ever hear the adage that a watched pot never boils?"  
  
"What the hell are you talking about, Omi?" Yohji immediately regretted snapping at his friend, and sighing, he apologized. Gods, but the lack of cigarettes was getting to him. He still had a half hour before the shop was closed and he could run to the grocery store, puffing like mad the entire way there and back. All because his tyrant of a boyfriend had declared that, when they were working together in the flower shop, that any smoke breaks Yohji took constituted one of his five cigarettes a day. It was so bad that Yohji had all but begged Ken to be allowed to deliver the flowers, and of course had been turned down. Bastards, they just wanted to see him suffer.  
  
The past two weeks had been hell, sheer hell. While Yohji was very grateful that Aya had quickly recovered from his illness, he was going crazy being deprived of his precious cigarettes. Not even the nicotine patches that Aya had bought him were helping. The only thing that kept him from running from the shop right now and lighting up was the thought that tonight.. Tonight was _his_ night. He was even going to the grocery store to stock up on some whip cream and strawberries for later.  
  
"Yohji, if you insist on drooling that much, please do so over the plants. Someone might slip and fall in the puddle you're leaving on the floor."  
  
Yohji looked over at Omi, who was smiling wryly at him. "Sorry, chibi. I sorta spaced out for a moment. Guess I was too busy thinking of my shopping list." And what he could do with the goodies he bought.  
  
"You're going to the store?" Omi bounced up and down for a moment. "That's great! You can pick it up for me, then."  
  
"Uhm, pick up what?" Yohji got the impression he'd missed something back there.  
  
Omi let out a squeal and punched Yohji on the arm, hard enough to leave a bruise. Yohji rubbed his sore bicep as he glared at the teenager.  
  
"Yohji, I was telling you about the play my class is doing. The one where the girls are playing the boys and the boys are acting the girl parts? Well, since my attendance is shaky at best, it was decided that I'd help with the costumes. I've put together a few outfits, but I still need to get an outfit for Habiki-kun to wear. He's playing a maid, and I have no idea what to make for him."  
  
"This has to do with that French play you were talking about, right?" Yohji managed to jump back in time to avoid being punched again. "What the hell is with you? You're being almost as psychotic as Aya in a bad mood!" He glanced over at his lover and was rewarded with an angry look. Uh-oh, he better put a stop to the character slander or Aya wouldn't go along with their arrangement tonight.  
  
"Yohji, I've been talking about this play for the past two weeks, and making the costumes all week long. I think the lack of nicotine is making you even stupider than usual."  
  
"Now that was uncalled for, chibi," Yohji snapped. Granted, he'd been a bit distracted lately, and Omi and Ken had taken to avoiding him because of his short temper, but that was no call for insults.  
  
Omi did a very good Aya impression: crossing his arms over his chest and glaring at Yohji for all that he was worth. "I can't believe you can't even be bothered to keep track of what's going on in my life, Yohji." Then he suddenly went from angry to hurt, his eyes becoming rounder and shimmering with unshed tears. Ah fuck; Yohji hated it when Omi went all sad chibi on him.  
  
"Look, Omi, I'm sorry. Stop with the look, all right? I'll. fuck, I'll help you with the costume or something. Maybe tomorrow.." It was Yohji's turn to squawk as Omi pounced on him, hugging him tightly enough around his throat to make breathing rather difficult.  
  
"Thank you, Yotan! If you could pick up a French maid's costume, it would really help!"  
  
"Uh, Omittchi? I need to breathe!" When Omi let go of him Yohji massaged his sore throat while sucking in huge lungfuls of air. He realized that he'd just been suckered into something, but at the moment didn't care as he could finally breathe again. Looking at a now smiling Omi, and then back at a busy Aya, Yohji suddenly had an inspiring idea.  
  
"You know, Omi, if I'm going to pick up a costume for you, I need to leave right now. Those shops aren't open all night." Actually, Yohji had no idea what time costume shops were open to, but he could always tell Aya he was leaving to do Omi a favor. "I better get going right now."  
  
"Okay, Yohji. Ken should be here soon, you can take off now. Remember to get the biggest size they have, Habiki-kun was picked to be the maid because it will look very funny, him in a small dress."  
  
"Yeah, you guys sure are crazy," Yohji sarcastically replied as he untied his apron and patted his back pocket to make sure he had his cigarettes on him. It was a nervous twitch by now, him making sure that even if he couldn't smoke them, that his cigarettes were never very far from him. Winking and blowing a kiss at a puzzled Aya, Yohji hurried from the shop.  
  
*******  
  
Yohji perused the adult racks of the costume shop, searching for something for Aya to wear. Omi's talk of outfits had given him the idea of how he could spice up tonight, and there was no way in hell he'd be able to talk Aya into something like this on a normal occasion. His lover drew the line at costumes. Toys and props were fine, but Aya wasn't that keen on role- playing. Well, by the end of tonight he would be.  
  
After some debate, Yohji passed on the cat costume. He didn't want his head to be bitten off each time he called Aya 'kitten' in the future. Which would happen if he forced Aya into dressing as a cat tonight. He passed on the slave costume as well; sure that Aya would have some choice things to say to him about that. They both knew who usually held the advantage of power in their relationship, and it certainly wasn't Yohji. But he usually enjoyed letting Aya have his way, as his lover had very delicious ways of paying him back for his good behavior. Though Yohji didn't mind in the least the occasional 'spankings' he earned when he was bad.  
  
That didn't leave much else, though, and Yohji resolved that in two more weeks he'd go to a proper adult store and get something really, really sexy. But this would be a good introduction for Aya on what Yohji had in store for his lover.  
  
Finding the maid costumes, Yohji paused for a second to leer at the skimpily clad woman on the cover. Hmm, fishnet stalkings, garters, g- string, short skirt and laced bodice. Yum. He grabbed the largest size he could find and wondered what Omi would say to him when he saw the outfit. Served the chibi right for tricking him like that, and making Yohji pay for the thing to boot.  
  
Then Yohji found the devil's costume. It wasn't too elaborate, which was good for a starter costume, but the thought of Aya in little booties, tiny red satin hot pants complete with a tail and a set of horns.. Oh yes, he could have some fun with that. Yohji thought of the strawberries and cream he still had to pick up and thought they would perfectly complement the costume. He snatched it up, and after deciding to pick up high-heeled shoes for Omi's classmate to wear with the maid's outfit, headed for the check out counter. Yohji asked the woman to bag the costumes separately.  
  
*******  
  
Stepping into the kitchen, Yohji immediately started to cough as he inhaled a foul odor. The acrid stench of burnt flesh made him gag, and he dropped his bags to the floor as he hurried over to the stove to turn off the heat. Cursing, he grabbed a towel and used it to lift a scorched pan containing a sticky black tar at the bottom into the sink, and turned on the water. Yohji was opening the window over the sink when Ken, wearing only a towel, ran into the kitchen.  
  
"What the hell happened?"  
  
"That's what I want to know, Ken! What the hell did you do now?"  
  
Waving a hand through the air, Ken stared with horror into the sink. "Oh no, that was supposed to be dinner. Aya took Omi out to deposit the money from the shop and to pick up a couple things along the way, and I was supposed to watch the stew. Shit, I didn't think anything would happen while I took a shower. For crying out loud, I was only gone for ten minutes!"  
  
Pinching the bridge of his nose, Yohji huffed and then bent down to retrieve his bags. He put the edible stuff in the fridge and handed the two bags from the costume shop to Ken.  
  
"Go put some clothes on while I run back out for something to eat. Here, take these with you. Put this one," he held up the bag in his left hand," in my room and the other in Omi's. I'll be back soon, and you damn well will be paying for dinner, Hidaka!"  
  
"Yeah, yeah, Kudoh. Whatever." Ken spun around to go back upstairs, and his towel suddenly started to slide down his hips. He let out a yelp and shoved the bags into one hand and clutched the towel with the other.  
  
"Don't for one moment think that the sight of your scrawny ass is gonna make up for this, Hidaka! I want cash, not booty." Yohji stormed out of the kitchen, slamming the door on Ken's indignant reply.  
  
*******  
  
Whistling a cheerful tune as he helped Aya with the lasts of the dishes, Yohji put away the glasses and pressed against his lover, pinning him to the sink as he nipped at a pale earlobe.  
  
"Hmm, do you know what time it is, love?"  
  
Aya sighed and pulled the drain out of the bottom of the sink. "I can't believe you didn't sneak a cigarette once."  
  
"Well, I had excellent incentive." Yohji backed away enough to let Aya turn around, and then he caught the man's face between his hands and kissed him. "First I wanted you to get well, and secondly.." Yohji leered and rocked his pelvis against Aya.  
  
"Go upstairs, I'll finish things down here. There's a shopping bag in the room, I want you to wear what's in it." At Aya's frown Yohji bopped his lover on the nose. "Ah, remember the deal we have. I kept my end of the bargain, and you haven't coughed for days. Now it's my turn." He kissed Aya on the nose. "But don't worry, it's nothing too kinky."  
  
Aya snorted and pushed Yohji aside, and he caught a hint of a smile on his lover's face as he left the room without saying a word. Wondering for a moment how Aya was going to react to his sudden inspiration, Yohji shook his head and wiped down the counter before getting out the strawberries and cleaning them off. Aya would probably be pissed as hell for a few minutes, but then he'd give it a try. He always reacted like that when Yohji wanted to try out new things.  
  
Yohji took the time to arrange them on a plate and to clean up his mess, and then shook the whip cream as he headed upstairs. He couldn't wait to see his little redheaded devil. Gods, this was going to be a fun night. Aya might be mad about having to dress up and be grouchier than usual for the next day or two, but he would honor the bargain the two of them had made, and Yohji knew that his lover would be enjoying things shortly enough. He'd see to it personally.  
  
Stopping at the bathroom to brush his teeth and take care of a few things, Yohji finally approached his bedroom door. Grinning wickedly, he entered his room and looked about for his lover. The sight that welcomed him almost made him drop the plate of strawberries.  
  
Standing by the bed, his face thunderous with anger, Aya wobbled on a pair of high-heeled shoes. His long legs were encased in black fishnet stocking, all the way up to his upper thighs. Yohji could see the garter belts that held up the stockings, and even a peek of the black g-string due to how short the black skirt was. There was a lacy white apron, along with white ruffles underneath that fluffed out the short skirt, and made Aya's waist look tiny. The black corset was tight against his chest, the laces tied a bit sloppily but Yohji didn't mind in the least. Aya wasn't able to pull the sleeves up over his shoulders, but he did have on a small black collar that made his throat appear even more slender than usual. Due to the tight nature of the bodice there was an illusion of small breasts, and with his eartails falling about his face and the lace cap on his head, Aya appeared as a tall woman with her hair pulled back in a bun, except for a few strands. The image before him made Yohji suck in his breath and his knees to go weak.  
  
"You're dead for this, Kudoh. I thought you said it wasn't anything too kinky!" Aya hissed the threat, his eyes narrowed in anger. He made a step towards Yohji, but immediately stopped when he wobbled even more.  
  
Setting the foodstuffs on the nightstand, Yohji quickly returned his attention to Aya. "Aya, this isn't my fault. I bought you a little devil's costume, and this one is Omi's, for his school play." Oh gods, he was going to kill Ken for mixing up the bags. Right after thanking him. This. this was ten times better than some stupid little devil's outfit. What Yohji wouldn't give for a camera right now.  
  
Hissing some more, Aya tried to approach Yohji. "Not your fault? What type of lame excuse is that, you.." He suddenly pitched forward, unbalanced by the high heels.  
  
Yohji caught his livid boyfriend and then sank down onto the bed, Aya in his lap. Deciding that if he was going to be made to pay for Ken's mistake that he better enjoy this unexpected windfall, Yohji flipped Aya around until the man was lying facedown on his lap. Pausing to enjoy the sight of Aya's ass surrounded by white lace and black fishnets, Yohji smacked his lover two times, keeping the strokes light, just the way Aya liked them.  
  
"What the fuck are you doing now?" Aya tried to escape off Yohji's lap, but he wasn't having any of that. One hand holding Aya firmly in place, Yohji landed several more smacks, until Aya's ass was red. All the while, Aya squirmed and bitched some more about the costume. When he was done Yohji yanked Aya up and silenced him with a kiss, sliding his hand into the front of the g-string to distract him when Aya was about to bite his tongue.  
  
Pulling away a few minutes later, Yohji found himself to be panting in excitement, his cock so hard that he felt as if his tight jeans were about to split open. "Now, Aya, remember our agreement. I might not have meant for you to dress like this tonight, but the damage is done, and I quite like how this turned out." When Aya cursed him Yohji squeezed the half hard erection that he held in his hand. Aya immediately fell quiet, his eyes tightly shut.  
  
"I want you like this. It's my night, and I've lived up to my end of the bargain for the last two weeks."  
  
Aya opened his eyes and glared at Yohji. "I will get you for this. You have no idea how stupid I feel at this moment."  
  
Yohji didn't doubt that. "Love, I'm sorry. I really didn't mean for you to dress up like this. But. won't you give it a try, for a little bit? Give me ten minutes to convince you, and then we can try something else instead. Okay?"  
  
Muttering about how much of a pervert Yohji was, Aya eventually nodded his head. "You better make this worth it, Yohji. Though how I haven't a clue."  
  
Kissing Aya again, he had his lover straddle his lap, Aya's knees on either side of Yohji's thighs. He ran his hands down the man's stockinged legs to Aya's feet, and removed the high heels that were giving Aya so much trouble. Then his hands went back up, stroking along Aya's inner thighs, back and forth until the man was shifting around on his lap. Aya let out a moan when Yohji stroked him along the string of the underwear, pressing behind his balls and along the crack of his ass.  
  
Pulling away, Aya gasped and rocked his hips forward, his arms around Yohji's neck. "Yohji, take it off. It's too tight and uncomfortable."  
  
"Give me just a few more minutes, love. But I think we can do away with these." Grasping a side of the underwear, Yohji pulled on the flimsy fabric until it ripped. He tossed the ruined garment aside, freeing Aya's cock, which now was as hard as his. He fondled his boyfriend's balls for a moment, teasing them with the tips of his fingers, until Aya moaned again.  
  
Yohji looked down at his lover. The lace cap was askew in Aya's head, his face was flushed and his eyes darkened with passion. There was still the illusion that it was a woman's body underneath the black and white clothes, albeit a broad shouldered one, until he looked down far enough. Aya's short skirt was rucked to the side, allowing his erection to spring up amid the white lace. Yohji wrapped the red cock in the white material and slowly pumped his hand, making Aya jerk at the feel of scratchy lace along his most sensitive part. After a couple of pumps Yohji stopped, causing Aya to shiver and rest his head against his shoulder. Pressing a kiss against a sweaty temple, Yohji forced Aya to stand on his two feet. Even without the shoes, Aya's stance was a bit shaky.  
  
Once again illusion warred with reality, revealing a disheveled, redheaded maid sporting a dripping arousal. Yohji pulled off the cap and ran his fingers through Aya's hair, kissing Aya ardently after he rose to his feet to stand before the man. Their tongues battled together, their hips rocking back and forth, and Yohji couldn't stop his hands from running over the laced bodice that confined Aya's chest. When his lover started to tug at his zipper Yohji pulled away, shaking his head.  
  
"Oh gods, Aya.. You have no idea what you look like."  
  
"I look like a cheap whore," Aya snapped after a moment spent gathering his wits. He started to glare at Yohji, but the look faltered when Yohji stroked his cock. Using the rather personal hold he had on the younger man, Yohji steered Aya over to the desk in their room. He pushed Aya against the chair, making him stand with his back to the room, and kept Aya there by nibbling and sucking on the man's neck. Aya moaned, his burst of anger and embarrassment apparently completely forgotten, and he leaned against the chair for support.  
  
It was several minutes later before Yohji could tear himself away. He dashed over to the nightstand to pick up a strawberry and some lube before pressing against Aya again, turning his head to face him. He mashed the strawberry around Aya's lips, making them appear red, and then slid the fruit between them. Aya swallowed the strawberry and kissed Yohji, tasting sweet enough to make him groan.  
  
"You're a saucy one, aren't you?" Yohji grabbed the messy lacing along Aya's right side and jerked the laces tight before tying them in a neat bow. "A bit uppity for a mere servant."  
  
"Yohji, what are you.?"  
  
Yohji pressed his lips against Aya's, effectively silencing him. "Shh, it's just a game, Aya. Play along. Stop worrying and just play along, please?" He kissed Aya again, trying to push his tongue past a pair of tightly pursed lips for a taste of the sweetness inside, and after a moment Aya let him do so. Yohji's knees felt weak again at the realization that Aya was finally playing along.  
  
He lightly spanked Aya on his ass, and the man couldn't help but be startled by his sudden action. "Definitely a saucy one. Aren't I right?"  
  
".Yes."  
  
Yohji smacked Aya again. "Call me 'sir'."  
  
"Yes, sir." Aya's lips were pouty, his eyes sparkling with desire and anger, making his black lashes look all the darker. Yohji stared at his lover's beauty before smiling in pleasure.  
  
"Ah, now that's better. I think you deserve a reward, love." He fell down to his knees and kissed the small of Aya's back before lifting the black skirt. With white lace falling down around his head he kissed each of Aya's buttocks, adoring the sight of his love's ass perfectly framed by the black garter belt and stockings. Then he spread the pale cheeks, and bending forward ran his tongue along the exposed crack. While Aya mewled in pleasure, Yohji snaked on hand around to Aya's cock and stroked him off. His tongue teased Aya's pucker, swirling around it before pressing against the tight ring, sliding inside the tiniest bit before pulling away. It didn't take very long before Aya was once again clutching onto the desk for support.  
  
Feeling so hard that he could come at any moment, Yohji leaned back and slicked the fingers of one hand while the other started to fumble with his jeans. Aya moaned and gasped out his name as he was stretched, pressing back against Yohji's fingers to take them in farther. Yohji idly noted that he'd have to explain the need of Aya remaining in character a little bit better in the future, but then thought that he was about to fuck Fujimiya Aya of all people, while the man was wearing a French maid's outfit, and figured that enough of a miracle had already occurred.  
  
Rising to his feet, Yohji only pushed open his pants enough so his erection sprang free. He grabbed Aya by the back of the neck, forcing the man to tilt his head so his mouth could be ravaged. Yohji lost himself in the taste of strawberries as he pressed against Aya's ass, feeling the scratchy lace against his cock. He moaned and quickly spread some lubricant over it, all the while staring down at Aya's ass, looking so pert framed by lace and tilted up for Yohji to take.  
  
"Yes, a saucy little treat, all for me to enjoy." He grabbed Aya's chin, making his lover look at him. "I'm going to take you again and again tonight, until you learn proper manners. You'll be begging me by the end. But right now, I'm going to fuck you hard and deep, so you never forget this. You're going to be mine. What do you say to that?"  
  
Aya wet his lips and stared at Yohji, embarrassment and lust warring in his indigo eyes. Yohji swore to himself that by the end of the night the embarrassment would be completely gone. He lightly smacked Aya's ass.  
  
"Well?"  
  
"Yes. sir." Not quite the obedient voice he'd hoped for, but.. Well, there was only so much he could ever expect from Aya, and that would be crossing the line. Kissing the pouting lips, Yohji positioned himself behind the man, making sure he was adequately lubed and that Aya had been stretched enough. Pressing his cock against Aya's pucker, he took a deep breath and then quickly thrust inside, not stopping until his cock was completely buried in hot flesh.  
  
Aya made a small whimper as he was invaded, standing on his tiptoes and tossing his head back. Yohji kissed Aya's forehead and cheek as he stroked his cock, trying to help Aya relax his body. When the tight hold around his arousal loosened the tiniest bit, Yohji grasped Aya's hips.  
  
"Love, just tell me when it becomes too much, and I'll stop. I promise." He kissed Aya one more time and then pulled completely out of Aya's luscious body. Only to immediately thrust his way back inside. He started out with a brutal pace, bending Aya in half over the chair.  
  
"Yohji! Oh. gods that feels.." Aya's head rested on the desk for a moment as his whole body was rocked by the pistoning thrusts, and he shuddered when Yohji changed the angle of them. Then Aya was pressing back against him, meeting each thrust with an equal force, taking him in so incredibly deep again and again. Yohji felt the scratch of lace along his cock as he plunged back and forth, felt satin under his fingers as he clenched Aya's waist, pulling him back with bruising force for each stroke. He slammed again and again into his lover's sweet spot, making Aya cry out loud each time. Spurred on by his unusually vocal nature, Yohji hoarsely called out Aya's name as he buried himself to the hilt, only to pull back and then shove his way back in. The chair rocked back and forth, banging into the desk with the intensity of the thrusts, but neither of them slowed down or relented. Yohji's lips attached to the nape of Aya's neck, sucking the salty skin when he could, in between ragged gasps for air. Suddenly the image what this must look like, him pumping furiously in and out of Aya, who was dressed in the almost obscenely short dress and the sexy fishnet stockings, had Yohji increasing the intensity of his thrusts, and after a few seconds Aya let out a strangled yell, slumping forward as a velvet vice clamped all along Yohji's cock, driving him wild with bliss. He managed a few more hard thrusts before the pleasure became too much, and yelling Aya's name at the top of his lungs Yohji spilled his seed deep into his lover in waves that wracked his sweat drenched body.  
  
Sliding down to the floor, Yohji pulled Aya along with him. He moaned when he slipped out of the younger man, and Aya landed beside him, his legs akimbo and his pale cheeks flushed, hectic spots of red on his face. Yohji drank in the image: Aya in the rumpled black satin and white lace, his garters askew and damp lace clinging to the very tops of his thighs. Crimson strands trailed along Aya's sweaty face and neck, and Yohji swore that he'd never seen a more beautiful sight in his life. He sure as hell was the only one to see Aya like this.  
  
Yohji cradled his lover in his arms, pulling Aya close to him as he stretched out on the floor. Sooner or later he'd start living up to the promise he'd made Aya, but right now he was reveling over what Aya had just allowed to happen. Feeling a silly grin on his face, Yohji kissed the younger man on the forehead. He was surprised when his hair was tugged on, bringing him to face to face with a serious faced Aya.  
  
"Listen to me, Kudoh. I made you a promise, and I'll live up to my end of it. But if you ever tell anyone about the way you made me dress up.." Aya's eyes promised Yohji a world of pain. He didn't doubt for a moment that his boyfriend could live up to the promise either.  
  
"I know, I'll regret it for the rest of my very short, very agonizing life. But don't you think this is the least bit fun?"  
  
Aya stared incredulously at Yohji. "I'm in a dress, Kudoh. The sex might have been great, but.." Aya suddenly sat up and started to tug at the laces of his outfit. Yohji immediately sat up and tried put a stop to it by resting his hands over Aya's, but all his lover had been doing was straightening out the bunched material.  
  
"I'm officially crazy for giving into you on this," Aya muttered. But his words lacked any true heat.  
  
"I told you, kitten, that you'd enjoy it in the end. Now what do you say to saucy Nannette helping her employer out by removing his clothes for him, hmm?"  
  
Yohji received a blank stare for a moment, but then he caught the gleam in Aya's eyes that meant his lover was amused and game. Oh gods, this night was worth the whole cigarette ordeal, and then some. Maybe he wouldn't have such a hard time quitting, if he had these nights to look forward to. Trust Aya to make everything worthwhile. But that didn't mean Yohji was planning to go easy on his boyfriend. Nope, he did have a promise of his own to live up to, after all. He probably couldn't make Aya beg. but it would hell all fun trying.  
  
*******  
  
Yohji walked into the kitchen, a silly grin on his face and unconcerned about it. Ken was seated at the table, finishing a bowl of cereal and reading the sports section of the paper, and after exchanging a pair of grunts, they ignored each other. Gathering the necessary ingredients, Yohji set about making Aya some breakfast. He'd been told that if he was very, very good for the next few days, Aya might find the heart within him to not torture him too badly. Yep, he might not have made Aya beg, but he'd at least they'd both had a highly enjoyable night, Yohji thought smugly.  
  
Omi showed up while the eggs were cooking. "Yohji, I thought you were going to get me a maid's costume. You bought me a devil one instead. We're doing 'The Misanthropist', not 'Faust'!"  
  
"Sorry, chibi, my bad. I'll run to the store later and pick one up for you." There was no way they could give Aya's costume to Omi, not after all they'd done in it last night. Even stained and torn as it was, Yohji was never going to part with the thing. Though now that he finally had Aya willing to role-play with him, he was planning on moving onto bigger and better things. He wondered for a moment where he could find an inexpensive pair of leather chaps..  
  
Omi nodded his head in approval and sat down at the table, snatching the rest of the paper while he waited for his toast to cook. It was just when Yohji had turned off the heat under the eggs when Aya appeared, walking over to him to kiss Yohji on the cheek.  
  
"Hmm, love, you smell wonderful." Aya had taken a nice long soak in the tub this morning, and as he walked over to the kitchen table, Yohji was relieved to see he was no longer limping. He'd be in trouble of Ken or Omi had noticed that.  
  
"Here's your breakfast." Yohji set a plate of eggs and a mug of tea in front of Aya, and even grabbed the paper from Omi and folded it up for his lover to read.  
  
"What the hell is going on now? I thought Aya was feeling better, so what's with the maid service?" Ken looked back and forth between Yohji and Aya.  
  
Smiling, Yohji leaned over to his boyfriend and tucked back Aya's bangs. "You might say. I'm returning the favor." There was a warning glint in Aya's eyes, reminding him of his oath to keep quiet about what had taken place last night. Yohji winked at him and started eating his own breakfast, ignoring Ken's questions and Omi's assessing gaze. So what if he'd decided to play a 'proper' maid for the next few days to show his appreciation to Aya, last night had certainly been worth it. As if to prove just that, Yohji hadn't felt a single craving for tobacco yet today. If this kept up, he'd easily be having another night in two more weeks. And now that Aya was all warmed up, the real games could begin.  
  
******* 


End file.
